A flexible safety cap for receiving at least one tool or one other object with various diameters has become known from DE 10 2013 017 140 A1; it works with at least one clamping profile that acts in the clamping opening from an end wall and an opposing clamping opening.
The clamping connection is established between an outside circumference of the tool and an inside wall of the safety cap because the clamping profile is designed to be out-of-round, and the entire flexible safety cap can be reshaped into a round cross section by elastic deformation of an out-of-round cross section.
For clamping accommodation of a tool to be protected or of an object, the sleeve-type packaging is therefore shaped from an oval cross section into a round cross section by finger pressure on one hand, and in this position, the object to be protected is inserted into the package and then the deforming pressure is removed, so that the package springs back to its original state.
Thus the object to be protected or at least its tip to be protected is held in the interior of the packaging by clamping of the opposing side walls in the resting state.
Packaging for clamping accommodation of sharp-edged objects in which multiple inclined retaining webs run from one side to the other above a base level of the packaging and/or a base plate is known from DE 88 10 820 U1; the retaining webs serve only to secure the position of the object to be held but do not exert a clamping effect. The clamping occurs only on the shaft of a blade to be accommodated there with the side walls of the protective packaging.